To: Connecticut, From: Esp Xtyodnlap
by Kira8428
Summary: Terrorizing towns and causing mass hysteria is what the Hutchison boys are best at. Of course, what you're best at doesn't, always, lead to the best outcome. Summer is going to get much more interesting for the twins, as they're being sent off to their grandparents, loaded with pranking supplies, and a mission. Be the most chaotic people they can be. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

10 year olds Drake, and Drew were known to be serious troublemakers in their wonderful home city of Night Vale, Connecticut- a city that rested in the middle of nowhere and never found it's way onto the map, despite being a mass coal and oil production zone- it was also home to lazy people and an obsession for ravens, so why it wasn't on the map did make sense if you thought about it. As Drake would put it, it was every Goth's dream town.

Drake was never one for kindness and compassion. He was sarcastic, bitter, and often spoke with a snarl to his voice. His older by 3 minutes brother often called him a werewolf because of that ; well, that and also his wild, black hair, and beady blue eyes. It was a wonder how he didn't have ears and a tail, though he made up for that by wearing the fluffy, black scarf his mother had given him, black shirt, grey jeans, and some boots with furry legwarmers over them.

Drew, on the other hand, didn't seem to belong in Night Vale. His eyes were bright silver and his hair was blond. He wore mismatched colors, and it reminded Drake of unicorn vomit. The only bland color he ever let contact him was the black of his sneakers, and the black his brother wore. Despite his kindness though, he was very quick to anger; it was the only thing that reminded Drake that he was, indeed, from Night Vale.

Well, that and their constant pranks. The two terrorized their wonderful city, causing mass hysteria as they broke mail boxes and threw eggs at cats. It made the boys grin with delight to see the location fear the family name of Hutchison, but it was these decisions that led to their downfall.

"We're going where!?" The boy's yelled in unison, unable to believe a single word their parents had said.

Mrs. Hutchison groaned, rubbing her head as she tried to ignore the want to yell at her kids. "You're going to be staying with your grandparents in Oregon for the summer. I am sick and tired of the complaints we're getting from everyone. It's about time you bothered someone else for a change."

"B-but-" Drake began.

"No 'Ifs, ands, or buts' about it. Now, pack your bags and get ready to go!" Their father snapped, watching as both of the children dragged themselves upstairs to pack.


	2. Grandma Donny and Grandpa Shuckles

The plane ride hadn't been too bad, for the boys anyway, as neither of the twins parents wanted anything to do with them for the next 3 months, so they rode alone. This allowed the boys to enrage the passengers immensely, and some seemed ready to commit suicide once they finally landed in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Drake had been, highly, unimpressed upon seeing the town. If anything, he wanted to growl at how much brighter it was than in the polluted, rainy, and tiny city of Night Vale. Drew, on the other hand, wanted to smile at the sight before he decided against it, noticing how bitter and agitated his brother was.

"Hey," Drew said, snapping Drake out of his brooding mood. ",I think that's Grandma Donny and Grandpa Shuckles."

Over by a beat up, run down, old van were two elders. One had short, curly, grey hair with a pale face and rosy cheeks. Her dress was flowery and seemed ready to fall off of her thin and bony body. She held up a sign that read 'Drake and Drew Hutchison', with her red lips turned up in a smile.

Next to the woman was a man, completely bald, with beady, silvery eyes and a deep scowl. He was also pale, with pants pulled up high and shirt tightly fitting on his pot belly. He was grumbling words under his breath, allowing his teeth, or lack there of, to show. He seemed even less pleased about this than Drake, and that was quite the achivement.

"Ah, there you are." The woman said, blue eyes twinkling as she bent down to greet the boys, only to stop half way as she remembered her bad back. "I'm Donny, and this is Shuckles."

Both boys remembered them from previous family gatherings, though they always avoided them. Shuckles was often called 'Grandpa Shackles' because of how brutal he was with kids, and Donny was always prepared to pinch the life out of the kids cheeks if they got to close. Neither were people Drake or Drew wanted to be around.

"Come on you sweet little biscuits; let's get you settled in at home." Donny said; both boys stayed silent, already missing Night Vale even more.

The drive was terrible also, as Donny played her country music at top volume while singing along, and horribly off key, mind you; Shuckles covered his ears, along with the boys, the whole way to the house. Drake had never wondered how those two could live together for so long more than he did now.

Finally, the two pulled up at a small cottage in the woods. It seemed barely capable of supporting 1 person, let alone 4. The white paint on the siding was pealing, and the picket fence had fallen over. The mail box was smashed by, what Drew and Drake recognized by the markings, metal bats, and the door seemed to be crying as it held itself up with its rusty hinges. The only memory of home the building seemed to have, was an old Raven's nest, perched on the roof top with a mother Raven, staring down at the family.

Drew wrinkled his nose, annoyed at how little color the building had. A building like that should never stand in his eyes, so he and Drake would have to make sure it got knocked down. He could tell, by the way Drake's hand twitched towards his pranking bag, how much the boy wanted to tear the house apart.

"Alright you," Shuckles said, spitting towards the ground before crossing his arms over his chest. ",you two go do something while me and Donny figure out where to put all your stuff."

Neither boy had to be told twice. They dropped all of their bags- save for a black backpack that had seen better days-and ran down the dirt path towards the town of Gravity Falls, where they decided that it was time for the citizens to meet the Night Vale horrors themselves.

* * *

"Eat mud-pies!" Drew called out, winding up his arm before letting a ball of dirt, grass, and worms fly into the face of, what he assumed was, a news reporter of some kind.

Drake was controlling a pull-along wagon, leaning to steer it, as his brother threw whatever he could grab at the passerby's, each enjoying the chaos for their own reasons. Drew loved the sport of it, and watching Drake smile ear to ear as he listened to the shocked screams of shoppers and bystanders. Drake merely loved chaos, and he also, secretly, enjoyed when his brother's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Broseph," Drew called, tossing a firecracker behind them. ",let's find a place to stock up! I'm running low on firecrackers and Sham-totals!"

"Sure! And don't call me Broseph!" Drake called back before he turned the wagon with all his might.

They were coming to a stop when the boys reached the edge of a hill. In an instant, the wagon was rolling backwards, down the hill, at a very fast speed. The twins yelled in fear, grabbing onto each other without really realizing it. As the wagon rolled into the woods, Drew started crying.

"Drake, if we die today, I want you to know that I have always loved your girlfriend!" Drew shouted; Drake paused in his screaming at that.

He grabbed the boy's jacket collar. "And if we live today, I'm gonna kill you!"

The wagon suddenly came to a halt, crashing into the porch of a building and sending both boys flying through a window. In the distance, an odd noise, unrecognizable even, could be heard, and two pairs of feet seemed to be fast approaching the twins. Drake groaned, shutting his eyes to block out the blinding light above him, as did his brother, and they both fell unconscious.


	3. The Calamity Twins

Drake groaned, trying to open his eyes; his lids seemed oddly heavy and his body was screaming for him to return to sleep. The sound of faint whispers suddenly ceased, and, as Drake opened his eyes, he saw two figures standing above him, gazes worried. On instinct, he thought it was the cops.

"I didn't do it! Someone paid me to commit the crime that was oddly fun! I didn't want to do it though! Kinda... Not!" Drake blurted out, gaining confused looks.

The man who spoke first wore a red fez and a pair of glasses. An eye patch covered one eye and the suit he wore was black with a white, button up shirt and red bowtie. Grey hairs stuck out from beneath the hat, and a cane leaned off to the side; Drake merely assumed it belonged to him.

"Easy kid." The man started, then gaining an amused face. "I'm not a cop. Frankly, the fact that was your first answer makes you alright in my book."

Drake breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good... wait! Where's Drew!?"

"The other one is alright, he's asleep right over there." The second man said, leaning over to show that Drew was lying in a colorful bed nearby; the stranger wore a red sweater with a brown trench coat and slacks. Glasses also covered his eyes, though one lens was cracked. He seemed much more serious than the last, though he also seemed to look near identical to the other man as well.

Drake tried to sit up, only to fall back as his body cried. He wished that things like this wouldn't happen to him; he just wanted to cause a little chaos in the orderly lives of man. Instead of complaining or whining, however, Drake just stared at Drew's sleeping form and smiled.

"What a relief... Hey, where are we?" Drake asked, hearing Drew mumble something along the lines of 'Tell me who our father is.' Drake tried his best to avoid responding.

"Why, you're in the Mystery Shack! The greatest tourist attraction in Gravity Falls!" The man with the fez said, causing the other to sigh. "I'm Stan, Stan Pines."

"Yes, and my name is Stanford. You may simply call me Ford." The other replied, and Drake nodded before slowly sitting up, turning his gaze towards the two men, before his brother, and then back again.

Suddenly, Drake blurted out, "Ford... Have we met before? You look familiar..."

Ford shook his head, raising an eyebrow as he seemed to analyze Drake's face and body. He rubbed his chin, as though trying to find any memory of the boy seated in front of him, while also ignoring the surprised look on said boys face when he saw his six fingers.

"Can't say that we have." The man replied; Drake simply hummed to himself, slowly getting to his feet.

Wincing, Drake approached his little brother, gently shaking him awake. When Drew groaned, turning away, Dusk pulled an air horn out of his pocket, and sounded the noise. The elders covered their ears, watching as Drew bolted up, grabbed the air horn, and chucked it out the window, shattering the glass.

"What the Hoo-Hah is wrong with you!?" Drew shouted, making Drake roll his eyes.

"You okay... Broseph?" Drake asked, making Drew blink his silvery eyes, before grinning ear to ear. "Cool. Now, tell anyone I said that, and you won't be."

"Ha, right... So, what happened to us?" Drew turned back towards the two old men. "Woah, and who are these old guys? Nice sideburns, man!"

"You crashed into the Mystery Shack while riding in a pull wagon filled with explosives and cheap merchandise that I never, ever, tried to sell." Stan explained, both boys noticing him kick one of their Sham-totals under the colorful bed. "I'm Stan Pines, and this is my brother, Ford."

"So, we crashed?" Drew questioned, and both men nodded. "Woo! High-five!"

The young twins shared a high-five, both grinning brightly. Upon gaining two, very confused, and concerned, looks, Drake said. "We live for destruction and catastrophe! That's why we're the Calamity Twins of Night Vale City, Connecticut!"

"Yeah, it's kind of why we're here." Drew said, crossing his arms with a pout. "Our parents sent us here because they're "sick and tired of the complaints," from all of our neighbors. Still, now we get to cause problems for these people!"

Ford and Stan glanced between each other. Stan grinned while Ford sighed. "This could be very profitable, Ford. People will be lining up with the need for repairs! We can get Soos to grab his old tool box, and we'll be in business."

"I like this guys style." Drew said, silver eyes shinning brightly, while Drake face-palmed.

It was in that moment, that the watch on Ford's wrist started to beep, making him jump. "Stanley, we're late! We have to go meet the kids at the bus station!"

Within moments, the twin boys were left alone in the room, staring blankly at the door. They remained that way for a few more minutes, until Drew reached into his, baggy, bright yellow, pants pocket, and pulled out a can of blue spray paint. Drake smirked, catching it when it was tossed to him, while Drew pulled out another, lime green, one.

"You go left, I go right?" Drake asked, and Drew nodded, as they set to work on their master pieces.


	4. That Supernatural Nonsense

"See you later!" The voices of two people called from a nearby hallway, both sounding impossibly chipper.

Their footsteps echoed through the attic, as they made their way to their room, bags clutched in their hands. The male threw the door open, only to stop in his tracks, along with his twin sister, as they watched the two strangers, whom were covered in blue and green paint, turn their room into one, giant, canvas.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Came the cry of the twins, making the other two boys freeze.

"Well, you see, this stuff is called paint. And we thought that this room didn't have enough in it, so we decided to add some flair!" The blond was first to recover, his silver eyes shinning with glee as he adjusted his rainbow jacket. "I'm Drew, and this is my brother, Drake. We are the, infamous, Hutchison twins!"

The girl gasped, running up to him. "Oh my gosh, I love your jacket! Where did you find such a brilliant thing!?"

Drew just blinked, unable to say or do much of anything. He was suddenly awed by the, sparkling, sweater the girl before him wore. It was pink, with a red ruby in the center, and it shined like the real deal. He only barely managed to say, "I made it…," before he returned to staring at the ruby.

"Er… is he, you know, okay?" The boy asked Drake, whom shrugged.

"He's never okay, but, eh, what can I say? The dork loves his gems. So, who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms while giving a smile, and revealing his dentistry fangs. The boy gulped upon viewing them, making Drake chuckle. "Hey man, don't worry. They're from the dentist."

"R-right, well, I'm Dipper Pines, and that's my twin sister, Mabel." The boy, now known as Dipper, told him, though he still looked skeptical of the, shinning, fangs in Drake's mouth.

Upon hearing her name, Mabel pulled her eyes away from the jacket Drew wore, and also caught a glimpse of the fangs as Drake continued to laugh at Dipper's worried face. "Woah, those are so cool! Are you a monster?"

Drake stopped laughing then, turning to the girl with a raised eyebrow. He had hoped she wasn't serious, but the look in her eyes told him that she was. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would say that Dipper had the exact same look in his eyes, though less awestruck, and more serious, and curious.

"You can't be serious? Are you really asking me if I am some sort of mythical creature?" Drake asked them, glancing between the Pines twins. "You guys believe in monsters?"

"You live in Gravity Falls, how could you not!?" Dipper exclaimed, unable to believe his ears.

"We don't live here." Drew said, tearing his eyes away from Mabel's sweater. "We're from Connecticut, Night Vale actually. Why would living here make us believe in monsters? Heck, after glancing at some of the cheap stuff in here, it makes me believe even less."

"Yeah, like this thing." Drake grabbed the log, with several sticks attached to it like legs. "The Tree monster! Ooh, so spooky!"

Dipper looked slightly agitated by the way the twins were acting, but he couldn't quite blame them. He understood that, anyone, whom had never encountered the supernatural would act in such a way, but it just irked him how they made fun of it so easily. They were basically calling him a stupid child.

"Hey, don't look so mad, man. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise us if monsters did exist, but there's no proof that they do." Drake said, flopping onto, what he now figured was, Dipper's bed. "Of course, it would explain how Drew can be so freaking bright. He's not human."

Drew glared, grabbing his paint can and wrestling his sibling into a headlock, and started to spray paint his hair green. "Now who's bright?"

"Really, man!? My hair takes forever to clean!" Drake shouted once he was let go. Drew just laughed while the twins watched the other two oddly. "Thanks, jerk…"

"Hey, green looks good on you, bro! It makes you look toxic!" Drew said, before he started laughing again.

"You guys have a shower up here?" Drake asked, bitterly. Dipper pointed towards the bathroom, watching as Drew pulled himself together.

He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked towards his brother. "No hard feelings, right man?"

Drake didn't reply, but Drew knew that he didn't hold a grudge. Drew stood up straight and sat on Mabel's bed, looking up at the twins. He leaned against the wall, a smile plastered on his face as he looked on.

"So, why do you guys believe in monsters anyway?" He asked, pulling a bag of sour gummy worms out of his pocket.

"We see them all the time!" Mabel exclaimed, looking very excited about talking about her and her brother's experiences. "We saw some gnomes, some cow monsters, an evil triangle, a unicorn- who was really rude, by the way, zombies, that one vampire-"

"Wait!" Drew interrupted. "Zombies? I love zombies! You guys saw some!? Were they really, you know, real?"

"Yeah! We defeated them with Karaoke last summer!" Mabel said cheerfully, producing a scrap book out of, seemingly, nowhere. "Look!"

"Oh man, that's so cool. They look awesome!" Drew said cheerfully, bouncing up and down on the bed. "I've always loved zombies! I wish I could see some real ones, up close."

"Let's not go through that again." Dipper said, sitting on his own bed, watching Mabel flip through her scrap book with Drew. He turned, seeing Drake exit the bathroom, hair only slightly green now.

"Welp, Drew, lets head out. The world can't cause itself pure anarchy." Drake said, making Drew grin.

Mabel stood up then. "Hey, can we join you?"

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Mabel." Dipper said, crossing his arms. "Besides, how do we know we can trust them?"

"Uh, still here, man. Sure, you can join us, if you can handle it. Destruction is our middle name, after all." Drake said, crossing his arms with a prideful smile.

"I thought our middle name was Catalyst." Drew said, making Drake groan.

"Just help me find our wagon, and stop being a smart-alack." Drake said, the four of them exiting attic.


	5. Orderly Chaos

After retrieving their wagon, and raiding the grocery store, the two sets of twins prepared their stuff. The Pines twins were surprised, however, with how coordinated their chaos seemed, as they made plans for who would shoot the fireworks, throw the fruitcakes, throw glitter bombs, and slingshot the paint balls, the last of which was being made by Drew as they discussed.

"Wow, you guys plan a lot, don't you?" Mabel asked, happily looking over the glitter bombs.

"Planned chaos is the best chaos. We wouldn't want anything to backfire on us, now would we?" Drake said, smirking when Drew handed him a red paint ball.

"I guess that makes sense… Why do you like doing this, though?" Dipper asked, noticing that Drake was loading the paintball into a slingshot.

Drew smirked. "It's fun, dude. The reaction is amazing, and I, personally, just love to prank. Drake enjoys the chaos in general."

"Oi, Drew!" Drew turned to face Drake, whom launched the paintball at his chest. "Revenge!"

"Hey, I liked this shirt!" Drew shouted, pouting as he looked down at his clothes. "Aw man… It doesn't even match anything."

Drake frowned. "I thought that it was your goal to be the ultimate fashion disaster…"

"Oh yeah!" Drew said suddenly, smiling brightly all of a sudden. The Pines twins glanced at each other, wondering what just happened, only to be interrupted by the random boy. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Umm… I don't think all of us are going to fit in this wagon." Dipper commented.

"I know! We can tie the wagon to the golf cart, and it will also make everything faster." Mabel said brightly.

"You guys have a golf cart?" Drake asked, resisting the urge to squeal. "Well what are we standing around here for? Let's load this stuff into the wagon, already, and hustle! We don't have all day, people!"

The Pines twins watched Drake run away, dragging Drew and the wagon behind them. They looked at each other before the bolted after the two, overly excited, boys. It was impressive how fast the two, shorter, twins could run, especially while keeping everything perfectly straight in the wagon.

A few moments later, the four kids arrived at the Mystery Shack once more, and saw a red headed girl, leaning against the golf cart, twirling the keys on her finger. Dipper and Mabel ran up to her.

"Hey Wendy!" The Pines said, waving at the woman.

"Hey guys. It's great to see you again!" She said, giving each of the siblings a hug. "Hey, who are your new friends?"

"Their names are Drake and Drew. We were just about to give them a ride in the golf cart." Dipper said.

Mabel smiled brightly. "Yeah! We're going on a prank-tastic adventure! Do you wanna go with us?"

"Aww man, I wish I could., but I have to get back to work at the gift shop." There was a moment of silence, until Wendy laughed. "Hey, I'm just kidding. I'm in!"

Drake and Drew had already tied the wagon to the cart, both sitting inside of it. Dipper and Mabel sat beside each other in the back seat, and Wendy took the front seat, starting the cart. Drake and Drew grinned at each other, before they handed some stuff to Dipper and Mabel.

"Let's do this thing!" Drake and Drew called out, as the cart sped off, into town.

Drake and Drew prepared their slingshot, and fired at the townsfolk as they appeared. Dipper was, hesitantly, shooting fireworks off, though most seemed to miss. He glanced back at the Hutchison twins, cautiously, before turning to Mabel, who was, happily, throwing glitter bombs. He finally saw Wendy, throwing the occasional fruitcake, with nigh perfect accuracy. Something about this was… weird.

"Mabel," Dipper called, and his sister looked at him, raising an eyebrow, in mid-throw. ", does something seem weird about this to you?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dipper. Just have some fun! Stop being such a worry-wart and relax. We can worry about your weird paranoia later."

With that, Mabel returned to throwing the glitter bombs, nailing Deputy Durland right in the face. She pumped her fist in the air, and shared a high five with Wendy. It was then that Drake and Drew yelled from the back, making the three turn to them.

"Rabid dog, incoming! Paint balls are ineffective!" Drew called out, referring to the dog, which, upon closer observation, was actually a wolf, running towards them at full speed.

"It's, literally, just pissing him off!" Drake shouted, yelping when the dog came, mere inches, from biting his hand, that was gripping the wagon.

"That's not a dog, guys…" Dipper realized, recognizing the eyes and coat from one of his Great Uncles papers. The cart had managed to enter the forest, and Wendy just barely swiveled past a tree, as she refocused on driving away from the creature. "Werewolf!"

The wolf snarled, reaching for Drew's leg, but his paw was shot back by Drake, with an extra fruitcake. He glared at the wolf, whom tried to attack his older brother, and let out a snarl of his own. He reached behind them, and snatched a firework from the back seat. There was a burning hatred in his eyes as he pulled a match out of his black backpack, and lit it.

A sinister smile formed on Drake's face then, but Dipper seemed to be the only one that noticed. Mabel was watching the werewolf, quickly gaining speed, and Wendy was trying to steer clear of any trees.

"This is for trying to get your paws on my brother! Take this!" Drake shouted, lighting and launching the firework, which blinded and hindered the werewolf. He laughed darkly, making everyone in the cart shiver. His laugh was… creepy.

"Let's get out of here!" Drew shouted back to Wendy, whom turned deeper into the woods.

When the cart finally stopped, the group of 5 sat in a clearing, which, Dipper recognized, was somewhere near a river by the sound of running water. He was just glad they didn't end up somewhere they would have gotten lost.

Dipper then turned to Drake, whom was with Drew, trying to wipe glitter off of him. They seemed to have ruled that glitter bombs were too messy, but that wasn't what caught Dipper's attention. The black haired boy, known as Drake, no longer looked sinister at all. Now, he was joking with his brother. It made Dipper want to believe he imagined it, but he knew what he saw.

"Drake," Dipper called, drawing the wolf-looking boy's attention to him. ",can I talk to you?"

Drake's nose twitched, a sign Drew knew was an annoyed one. He followed Dipper out of the group's earshot, and crossed his arms. He rose an eyebrow, silently asking him what this was for, while hoping it'd be interesting.

"I saw that face you pulled." Dipper said, mustering up his courage to face the fanged boy.

Drake's face became blank, before he gave his sharp toothed grin, but it was very friendly, in a weird way. "Yeah, it's called my face, man. I pull it all the time."

"I meant when that werewolf attacked your brother." When Dipper said that, he noticed the dark look pass in Drake's eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Werewolf? Wolf, I get, but werewolf?" Drake made an amused face, but Dipper could see there was the, smallest, hint of fear in his eyes. Dipper looked at him, concerned. Drake sighed. "Alright… look, I just don't want Drew to get hurt. He was already hurt when we lost our real father; I promised he'd never get hurt again. Now, tell anyone that, and I'll break you in half."

Dipper gulped, and nodded quickly, holding his hands up, defensively. "I get it."

"Now, werewolf?" Drake asked, and Dipper nodded, eliciting a chuckle from the boy. "Well, considering how big it was, makes sense. Congrats, you made me believe in the supernatural. Can't wait to tell Drew this."

Before Dipper could say anything more, Drake walked away with a grin, and laughed when he saw that Drew and Wendy were throwing paintballs at each other, while Mabel used the glitter bombs. He picked up the pace, wanting to get in on the action.

As Dipper watched though, he still felt worried. Something seemed like it was missing with the Hutchison boys. The way they acted, the way they spoke., and the way they seemed to relish in causing disorder. Then, Dipper's paranoid mind clicked into overdrive, and his entire body froze in place. Could this be… Bill's doing?

'No,' Dipper quickly reasoned with himself, trying to look calm as he walked back towards the group. He was almost certain he was failing. ',we defeated Bill. They're probably just raised in a bad neighborhood or something. Yeah… that's it.'

Suddenly, a blue paintball splattered on Dipper's shirt, and he glared as Drew and Mabel shared a high five. Dipper gave a smile. Nothing was wrong, he assured himself, and joined in the paintball fight.

Nothing was wrong…


	6. The Power of Dreams

Drew and Drake smiled to one another, entering their, current, place of residence. They wheeled their, slightly scratched, pull wagon, inside. Upon entering, they noticed that Grandma Donny, and Grandpa Shuckles, were nowhere to be seen. A note on the doorway told them that they had gone out to get some things, and that the twin's room was upstairs, through the door at the end of the hallway.

Upon carrying the wagon up the stairs, with ease, having done it so many times back home, they opened the door to their room, and smiled. There were two beds, on either wall, and two desks at the foot of each. Both of them had laptops, and the walls were completely bare, meaning they were free to be decorated.

Drew had claimed the bed on the left, and Drake had claimed the one on the right. Drew was placing a rainbow blanket over his bed, while Drake used a, furry, brown one. By the time they were done, Drake's side was covered in pictures of animals and some pelts. Drew's was covered in zombie pictures, and streamers.

"Alright, I'll admit, this is kind of cool." Drake said, placing his hunting spear on the wall. "Do you think they let 10 year old kids hunt without an adult?"

"I doubt it, Broseph. I just can't believe they let you bring it on the plane." Drew replied, sitting next to his brother on his bed. "So, what'd you and Dipper talk about?"

Drake glanced away, before breathing out a sigh. "He saw my creepy face, when I was fighting back that werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Drew rose an eyebrow, before he shook his head. "So, what'd you tell him? Did you… tell him about dad?"

"Kind of… I told him we lost dad." Drake said, and Drew sighed in slight relief. "Still, we have to be more careful. I still want to hang out with those two though. That Mabel was really good with those glitter bombs, after all."

"Well, it could have been worse." Drew said, flopping back onto Drake's bed. "…What do you think our dad was like?"

Drake frowned, leaning against the wall. "I don't know. He must have been pretty cool if he made us, though!" He tried to cheer up his older brother.

Drew smiled slightly, before he stood up. He opened his backpack, a bright red one, and pulled out some gummy bears. Drake just shook his head, laughing when his brother started to stuff them into his face.

"And you're the older brother." Drake stated, making Drew pout, but he continued to eat his gummy candy. "Hey, it's late. Let's get to bed before Grandma Donny comes in and tries to kiss us goodnight, or something."

Drew chuckled, but he looked wary now. Drake's bold exterior vanished, and he frowned. Sighing, he looked on with concerned eyes, as he shifted on his bed. 'The memory of dad must've gotten to him…' Drake thought, worriedly.

"Hey, err… do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight? You know, if you're really that scared and all. I mean, it's not like I care, or anything…" Drake said, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm not scared." Drew said, though neither believed it, and just laughed. The two changed into their pajamas, and laid in Drake's bed. "Night, Drake…"

Drake chuckled. "Good night, _little brother_."

Drew gave a petty jab to Drake's shoulder, both of them laughing some more, before they turned away from each other, and tried to sleep. Drew did, but Drake found himself wide awake, staring at the wall.

Sighing quietly, he glanced towards the window, just above him. A shooting star passed above him, and he took a sharp breath, his façade crumbling away. He pressed his hands together, and whispered a wish under his breath.

"I wish Drew and me could meet our real dad…" With those words said, Drake suddenly felt really tired. He shut his eyes, and joined his brother in dream land.

* * *

 _"Dreams," A voice called out to Drake. It was far away, very far away, and it spoke with wisdom, along with something else. ", can be very powerful. If you can learn to manipulate what another person wants in any possible way, you'll always be on top."_

 _"What if they don't dream?" Drake's mouth moved on it's own, and he heard a laugh, bouncing off the walls. "I'm serious! I mean, aren't there people like that?"_

 _"There are ways, kid, believe me. If they don't dream, we make them. Now, why don't we get something to eat?" A hand grasped Drake's shoulder, but he couldn't see who it belonged too. "I say we try a new place!"_

 _"We always try a new place, mostly because you get bored quickly." Drake said, feeling himself smile as he walked alongside this stranger._

 _An image flashed before his eyes, but he couldn't comprehend it at all._

* * *

Drake yelled, sitting up in bed suddenly. His heart raced as he looked down at his brother, whom had tumbled to the floor with the sudden, loud, noise. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that he was alright, and that he was no longer in the strange void.

"Geez, Drake, what in the name of Pixy-Stix was that for!?" Drew shouted, rubbing his head as he untangled himself from the furry covers.

Drake turned away; for some reason, he didn't want to talk about that dream, or nightmare, he wasn't sure, and just shrugged. He slid into his confident, bold, and sarcastic attitude like it was a jacket, and pulled himself out of bed.

"For laughs." Drake said simply, opening his suitcase to pull out another, black shirt, and grey jeans. "Now, let's get dressed and hit the town. I wanna find an arcade; maybe we can invite Dipper and Mabel."

Drew frowned, eyes suspicious, before he shrugged. "Okay, sure."

Drew pulled on a green shirt, and a pair of red pants, before he slipped on some rainbow socks, and a pair of sandals. Drake cringed at the look, before he turned away, and put on his own, dark and matching, clothes. They looked the same as yesterday, only, now, a chain, with a hendecagon attached, hung from his neck.

Drew had tied his rainbow jacket around his waist, and was now placing several, beaded, bracelets on his arms. Drake couldn't fathom why his brother insisted on making all fashion designers cringe, but it was still funny to see their faces, so he never argued.

'It's his dream to be the largest fashion disaster alive…' Drake thought to himself, frowning slightly. That was a new thought pattern… Still, Drake ignored it and put on his scarf and boots, with leg warmers of course, and the two walked downstairs, Drew with his red backpack.

The twins frowned however, when their grandma, Donny, beckoned them over for breakfast. They also noticed that their grandpa wasn't at the table, but it wasn't surprising. He didn't seem to like Donny very much.

"Pancakes!" Drew cheered, and Drake sighed.

'I am definitely older than him, no matter what time says.' Drake thought, before he started to eat his pancakes, watching as Donny left for work. Apparently, from the little bit of information the twins took in, she worked at a clinic.

When she left, Drew dumped some chocolate chips onto his pancakes, and continued to eat them that way. It was reasons like this that Drake worried about his health, but, luckily, they were still young, and the boy was, steadily, eating less sweets.

"So, arcade?" Drake asked once they were finished, and Drew nodded, following his sibling out the door.


	7. Dance Around the Issues

The arcade was filled with people of varying ages. Children were dragging around their parents, while teens challenged each other to stupid competitions. Drake was standing, on a stool, and was shooting zombies with Drew. The two were doing well, and the match was very close, but Drake was determined to win.

When the match ended, Drake pumped his fists in victory, only to freeze at the glare he received. Drew was best known as easily enraged, and a sore loser. He then smiled, looking at Drake with a creepy expression. He gulped.

"You think you're so good, eh? Well, I challenge you to Dancy Pants Revolution!" Drew shouted, making Drake flinch. Drew was the best at that game, everyone in Night Vale knew that well, and has never been beaten.

Still, Drake couldn't turn down a challenge, so he accepted. Not only that, but he loved the look on people's faces when Drew crushed all of the other scores. "It's all of the sugar I consume. It empowers me!" Was his answer, every time someone asked how he was so good at the game.

"Let's do this!" Drew shouted, silvery eyes shinning as the game started.

Quickly, of course, Drew dominated. His feet moved fast, hitting every arrow perfectly. Drake, however, struggled. The song was fast, per Drew's style, and Drew's jacket kept swatting at Drake, so he wasn't at his best. Eventually, Drake just gave up, and watched his brother.

"Hey, Drake! Drew! It's Mabel and Dipper!" Mabel's voice called, and Drake turned to face her. She quickly approached with Dipper in toe.

"Sup guys. Drew was just crushing me in DPR." Drake said, idly pointing to the boy, whom struck a pose as the song finished. "Tch, show off."

"Well, when you've got something to show." Drew said, vainly. For a fashion disaster, he sure had confidence in his looks and talent.

Dipper noticed what Drew was wearing, not that it was difficult, and glanced at Drake. The wolf-like child just shrugged. He made a motion, calling his brother crazy, only to be shoved slightly by the rainbow wearing male.

"Hey, not to be rude, but, how old are you two?" Dipper asked, making the Hutchison twins blink.

"We're 10." They said together, catching the Pines by surprise. They looked, and acted, much older than 10. They seemed more like, really short, teenagers.

"Anyway, do one of you guys want to challenge the great, Drew 'DPR' Catalyst Hutchison, to a game of Dancy Pants Revolution?" Drew asked, eyes shining with pride.

"Ooh, pick me!" Mabel said brightly, stepping up to the mat.

Drew grinned, before he shook his head, and focused on the game. He selected the hardest song, and cracked his knuckles, before he placed a Pixy Stix stick in his mouth, and got ready, while Mabel just bounced in waiting.

When the game started for a second time, Drew was already doing well, but, the thing was, so was Mabel. She didn't even look serious; Drew was impressed, but he didn't stop focusing. He moved swiftly, and growled as she caught up.

Dipper and Drake watched Drew, both worried, though for different reasons. Drew was beginning to look, down right, scary to Dipper, and Drake feared the worst if Drew lost his cool against Mabel. Both boys were then surprised when Drew was suddenly doing even better than before, if that were even possible.

A crowd gathered, watching as Drew made his movements look flawless. Mabel was shocked by the, sudden, large gap between their scores, and Drew landed the final step, smiling at his victory. Mabel looked slightly disappointed, but she still smiled at Drew, while the crowd cheered for him.

"Wow, that was amazing, Drew!" Mabel said, and Drew smiled.

"Thank you, I try. You weren't bad either. No one's ever kept up with me before." Drew said, imputing his initials without having to look. 'DCH' now sat at the top of the leaderboard, with Mabel's initials underneath his.

The crowd dispersed, a few staying to try and beat Drew's score, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Drake gave a rough pat to Drew's back, who grinned, as the pair of twins decided to head to the diner called Greasy's Diner.

They sat at a table, and ordered some pies. In the meantime, the group discussed randomness, but something nagged at Dipper's mind. His eyes wandered to the necklace around Drake's neck, and the fanged boy finally noticed.

"It's a hendecagon; it has eleven sides." Drake said, twirling the golden object in his fingers. "Eleven is, kind of, my lucky number."

"Does it mean anything?" Dipper asked, looking at the shiny object. There was a marking on it, but he couldn't make it out from where he sat, and the movement of Drake's fingers would obscure it if he were closer anyway.

"It means he's a total dork." Drew said, and Mabel laughed, sharing a high five with him.

Drake elbowed him, before he shrugged. "It does, but telling you would be boring. Guess."

"After pie." Drew cut in when the pies were placed on the table.

"Fine…" Dipper mumbled, though he smiled when looking down at the dessert.

He had a blueberry pie, while Mabel had apple, and the Hutchison twins both got cherry. Upon glancing up, however, Dipper almost choked. Drew had the red liquid, of the cherries, all over his fingers, and Drake was licking it off of his fangs.

He gulped, before he grabbed Mabel, and excused them both. The two boys just looked at each other before they continued to eat their pies.

"Are you really gonna tell him?" Drew asked, finishing his pie, and stealing Dipper's.

Drake chuckled, taking Mabel's. "Nope."


	8. In Mind

Drew hummed, licking his lips as he polished off Dipper's pie. Drake had laughed with how fast it disappeared, before handing Mabel's half to Drew as well. Once they were gone, the Hutchison twins found themselves still waiting on Dipper and Mabel, so they finally decided to start a conversation instead of flicking pie crumbs at the back of people's heads.

"Hey," Drake started, making Drew glance at him. ", can I ask you something?"

Drew snickered. "You just did."

Drake glared, making Drew give a dismissive gesture, saying he was listening. "Do you… remember a voice? High in tone, jovial, but… off, in some way."

Drew blinked, sifting through his memories, before he shook his head. "No, why? Do _you_ remember some weird voice?"

"No, just curious…" Drake said, but the pout Drew gave meant he wasn't buying it in the slightest. "Okay, I… I had a weird dream. There was this voice; it was telling me about dreams, before we went somewhere to eat. The super weird thing was, though, it sounded familiar."

"You think it has something to do with that Supernatural stuff Dipper and Mabel told us about?" Drew asked, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

Drake shrugged, looking down at his chain. "I don't know, but I don't want to tell them about it. I think we should wait until we know more about them."

"But we already know them pretty well." Drew said, but when Drake looked down at his lap, he knew his argument had been completely dismissed. "At least tell me you're okay, man."

Drake gave a small smile, nodding. "I'm alright Drew, don't worry."

Drew glanced away before he held out his arms. "'We'll be okay' hug?"

"We'll be okay…" Drake said, hugging his brother, before he noticed something. Upon looking out the window, he saw the twins, running away from the diner. "Those dorks ditched us! Revenge!"

Drew followed his sibling out of the Diner, and the two headed for the Mystery Shack. When they got there, however, Dipper and Mabel were nowhere to be seen. The twins asked the woman behind the counter, who's name was Melody, if she had seen the Pines Twins, but she didn't.

"Well this is just great…" Drake said, only to keel over when his head started to ache. Drew quickly supported him, and noticed the faint glow to his eyes, but it came as quick as it went. "Woah, what just happened."

"Hey, don't ask me, bro. Let's just call it an early day; we should have the house all to ourselves still." Drew said, smirking alongside Drake. "Come on, let's get going, okay?"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, worried. When Dipper had suggested to use the spell on one of the twins to read their minds, and get rid of some of his paranoia, neither of them thought that it would suck them into one of their Mindscapes.

By the look of the wolf, fast asleep, and un-moving near the tree line, the twins could just tell that this place belonged to Drake. They treaded cautiously, entering the building, which appeared to be some sort of hunting cabin, and noticed that it was way bigger on the inside.

"Let's just take a quick peek and get out of here." Dipper said, looking around the dull, and dreary, land around them. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

"This doesn't feel right, Dipper. Besides, they're just kids, how bad could they be?" Mabel asked, opening a memory door.

 _Two boys, a younger Drake and Drew, had seated themselves in a room, and were smiling down at a group of teenagers from the rooftop of a school. They grabbed water balloons, filled with fake blood, and launched them with decent accuracy. Drake hit more than Drew though, and laughed once they realized that._

 _The teens tried to go after them, but when they reached the roof, the boys had slid down a pipe, and took off in their wagon, grinning like fools, as they pumped their fists in the air, shouting 'Hutch! Hutch! Hutch! Hutch! Hutchison!' on the way home._

Mabel shut the door, giving a smile. "See, harmless fun. There's nothing wrong with them."

"I'm not convinced…" Dipper said, noticing a door, at the very end of the hall, labeled 'Locked Memories.' Upon approaching it, the Pines twins realized that it was an elevator.

They took the trip down.

* * *

Drake's eyes widened, the distant ringing of an elevator sounding in the back of his head. Drew noticed how panicked he look from his spot on their couch, and grabbed his shoulder. Drake calmed his rapid heart, before an eerie thought, though it didn't sound like his own, emerged, telling him that 'Someone's in your memories…'

Drake paled. "The twins! They- they're in my head!"

"That can't be, I saw them too." Drew joked, only to be slapped.

"I'm serious! I can tell! Quick, internet spells!" Drake said, and Drew nodded.

The two ran to their room, and Drake laid down. Drew brought his laptop over, and held his brother's forehead. He glanced at the page, and the two read the following words: "In this mind, we shall tread, and walk the thoughts of the man in bed. Bring us to the dull and grey, enter the mindscape on this day!"

* * *

The twins gasped, seeing the Hutchison boys appear once the elevator opened on the bottom floor. Drake looked furious, while Drew was just amazed that the spell worked. Who knew that random spells found on the internet could actually work out so well.

Still, in the mind, the Pines noticed, Drake and Drew looked way more intimidating. They were taller, as though they were 16 and Drake was literally part animal. He had fluffy, wolf ears, a tail, and claws, with vicious, blue eyes. His hair also reached down his back now.

Drew wore baggy, mismatched clothing, like always, but the picture on the front of his shirt depicted a person, drowning in fudge and candy. It was oddly disturbing, especially when the tall, blonde, had, messily done, red streaks in his hair.

"Breaking into my mind!? What is wrong with you two!? And how dare you come down here! This place is private!" Drake snapped, before pulling the twins out of the elevator, and locking in heavily with a flick of his wrist, as thought it were natural. "Normally, this'd be cool! "Oh wow, I'm in my own mind!" would have been fun, if you hadn't done this!"

"We're sorry! We just wanted answers!" Dipper said, backing into Mabel, whom had backed into the elevator door.

"You could have just asked us." Drew said, glaring at the Pines.

"You picked the wrong mind to mess with! I'd never hurt my friends, but, obviously, you two aren't my friends anymore!" Tears seemed to form in Drake's eyes as the room vanished in a flash, and was replaced by a deserted, disgusting, city. "It's hunting season in the big city!"

"Wait, calm down! Let us explain!" Mabel tried to reason.

"Drake's gone, Mabel. When you opened that elevator Mabel, Drake was cast aside. His worst memories came back to him, and I, honestly, don't care if you're trapped here now… I'm so sorry, guys." Drew said, before he stepped back, allowing Drake to step forward.

Suddenly, Drake froze, in the middle of his second step. He turned, hearing a creaking noise at the end of the dark walkway the elevator had led to, the city vanishing as quick as it came. He backed away, back now to the twins, as footsteps were heard.

"Run!" Drake shouted, as a roar sounded through the empty space.

The group of four dived into the, now open, elevator, and Drake tried to get it to go up, but it wouldn't. He pressed the button frantically, while also using his will power, but nothing was working. Instead, the elevator door turned transparent, and a tall, long, shadowy figure looked at them from the hallway.

Drake shrunk against Drew, eyes wide. "Stay away from me!"

Drew quickly closed his eyes, before he pushed everyone behind him. "We've seen all we wish to see! Send us back to reality!"

And then they awoke, it all seeming like a dream to the Pines Twins… a very, horrifying dreams.


	9. It's All Alright

Drake rubbed his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He was now lying in his bed, late at night, and wide awake. He never wanted to sleep again, after seeing that _thing_ in his mind. The shadowy figure that represented something horrible he couldn't remember.

He and Drew had had a long, painful, conversation about where they now stood with the Pines twins, whom the blonde had made sure believed everything was a really bad dream. Drake had made the, annoying, conclusion that, since they thought it was a dream, they would still be friends, so they had to act that way. Neither of the Hutchison boys wanted to do that.

Still, Drew had brought his spirits up, saying that they didn't have to hang out with them tomorrow, and that they could have one of their "chill days." Those were, simply put, days where the twins wouldn't prank, or cause trouble, and would just enjoy themselves. "Even the most chaotic of beings took a break, even if that break is more chaos." Drew had said once.

Of course, that didn't help Drake sleep any easier. He rolled over, watching his older brother, sleeping soundly in his bed, surrounded by empty candy wrappers and chip crumbs. His laptop had fallen onto a pillow, which was placed there for just such occasions, and was drooling now. Mindlessly browsing the internet while consuming countless sweets was how Drew usually fell asleep, so at least Drake didn't have to worry about him.

Drake always thought that his brother was so lucky. While he was just as troubled as himself, Drew found ways to burry the pain, far better than Drake. He could hide the sorrow from never knowing his father beneath sugar, rhythm games, and pranking supplies, while Drake could just place hunting, pranks, and survival guides in front of his, and hope nobody looked around it. With Drew, there was more digging.

"Stop thinking about your pain, dumby…" Drake mumbled to himself, rolling over again. "Like Drew says, 'when it doubt, think about tomorrows newest prank.' Just… relax. That thing can't get to you, nor will it ever…"

Drake told himself, but a tiny voice in his head told him ',while your awake,' and the black haired boy found himself never wanting to sleep again. Still, he was very tired, so he forced his eyes closed, curled up into a ball, and tried to sleep as peacefully as he could.

 _"…do you ever get scared?" Drake found himself asking, now seeing a golden glow in the dark void of this strange dream, but he couldn't turn towards it._

 _The being laughed in that, strange, high-pitched voice, which echoed off of the walls. Drake knew he was pouting, as the thing stopped it's laughing fit. "Why would someone as powerful as me, or you, for that matter, get scared?"_

 _Drake felt himself perk up at those words. "You think I'm powerful?"_

 _"Of course I do, Spear, I made you!" The voice said, patting his back roughly._

 _Drake crossed his arms, turning towards the figure, but he could only make out a, blurry, glowing, yellow mass in the black void he was seated in. "Stop calling me Spear. I'm perfectly fine with my human name."_

 _"Whatever. Just know that you have no reason, whatsoever, to be scared." The voice said, and Drake was sure that the blurry mass of yellow was grinning, in some shape or form. "Everything's gonna turn out alright for us, kid."_

 _"Even if… we're erased?" Drake asked, twiddling his thumbs, and looking down at his lap._

 _The voice laughed again. "We'll never be erased, kid! I promise you, Spear, you have nothing to worry about on that front! We'll be just fine!"_

 _Drake nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay… I believe you."_

Drake awoke, looking around his room, rapidly. He took a breath of relief, realizing that it was just another, odd, dream, and smiled. Whoever that voice belonged to, he wanted to thank them for the confidence boost, and turned to Drew, whom had fallen on the floor, sometime in the night, a bag of chips covering his face.

Smiling, Drake stood up to get ready, deciding to wake his brother once he was done, and prepared for their chill day. He wouldn't let anything ruin his day.


End file.
